battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Y0ki3GGNET/The Disappearance of the Admiral
Before I get to the content, I would like to say hi to everyone once more. Its good to see that the wiki is still flourishing a good 3 YEARS since its first inception. Before I had decided to lurk in the wiki as an observer I forgot to explain the disappearance of Admiral Nutt in roleplay so I leave you guys with my disappearing act! I also leave a little hint at where I may be found, successfully find me and a Surprise or two follows :) IC: It was quite pleasant news for the admiral. His operation on the left chest and shoulder had gone well, one of the AIF medical staff had told him that a fast recovery due and that he would be able to move in a few months. "Thank you, send my best regards to the men on the frontlines" he grumbled in a fashion that was reminiscent of his days as Admrial of the ISBA. He gazed out the window, the beautiful Capitol City resonated across the land. A few months afterward... "Evening gentlemen" as a few sailors turned to salute the balding old man. Nutt hobbled over to a chopper that was shuttling him and a few close friends to another island. "We have some bad weather to our East, but we should only run into the small showers", uttered the pilots as he boarded. The flight lasted for only an hour but this flight was covert due to the constraints placed on by the officers from the ISBA division. The chopper departed as it swayed and lurched into the ocean flying into some cloudy weather ahead. The secluded island was cratered with Generation 1 weapons and debris. An old 46CM triple turret was found washed up on the shoreline. "A gen 1 super warship maybe?" said one of his advisors. They continued their stroll along the beach, countless spams of rocket launcher turrets littered the bay area. They also came across a few particular items; a Mace, and old welding mask along with the carcass of what looked like a wolf, the emblem of a tribal dragon and a dog tag reading R T H. There were also Greek Letters Alpha Omega. They finally found a memorial dedicated (numerous letters were un-readable however what was left were marked I s F Vs R NYP Pro co l) to the "Great War" many years back. An officer finally spoke up, "are you sure this is where you want to stay? We have left you with equipment that will provide as means of survival?". "Trust me, this land was where countless men from both sides spilt their blood in the final days of their reign of terror. I shall never forget this place". All further documents of the Admiral were burned or destroyed and there is no information about his whereabouts past the last transcript. However legend has it that the Admiral still lives on deep within the land where the evil's last stand was fought. Due to pressing ceremonial reasons, the homeland was informed the admiral had suffered fatal hemorrhaging during operation and had been buried on his homeland. Category:Blog posts